


What do you want to be called?

by barns_bucky



Series: Dan's Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Peggy and Steve splitting a month after he comes out to her, the two remain good friends. Peggy goes onto find a nice girl named Angie and Steve ends up dating his best friend, Bucky. But, the two brunettes end up helping him on his journey to transitioning and coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want to be called?

“Peggy, I have to tell you something. I-I don’t blame you for any of your actions after I tell you.”

“Stephanie, what are you getting at?”

“I… this will… I don’t want to hurt you, Peggy.”

Concern spread over Peggy’s face at this and suddenly he began to rethink his initial plan. Perhaps wait and tell her later. “What is it, Steph?”

No, he  _had_ to tell her. “I’m not… I’m not… I’m not your girlfriend.”

This time confusion blossomed across her face, replacing the concern that was there just a second before. “I’m not a schoolgirl, Stephanie, if you want to break up with me just come right out and say it.”

“That’s… that’s not it. You-you know Tony, right?”

“I know that he is trans, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Swallowing, he forced himself to nod. “Yeah, that’s what I’m asking.” This time he forced himself to look up at the brunette. “I’m-I’m like him. I’m not a girl, Peggy. I’m a… I’m a boy.”

There was a long stretch of silence as they both just stared at each other, Peggy not knowing what to say and Steve not sure if he should say anything. Finally, they both seemed to snap out of it.

“What do you want to be called?”

Relief washed over him and he relaxed almost instantly. “Steve, call me Steve,” he grinned slightly.

“Steve suits you.”

“Are you still– do you still want to be my girlfriend?” The moment of truth.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He turned to look at the brunette who was holding the hair trimmer in steady hands.

“I’m more than okay with this. If you truly believe that you’ll be happiest if you transition then that is your decision and I’ll stand with you. I’m sure James would agree.”

Baby blues turned to the other brunette in the room who was propped up against the wall. “With ya till the end of the line, pal.”

This got a laugh out of him that caused all three of them to grin. “We’ll start with scissors, it’ll be easier.”

“What do you think my ma will say?” He asked a second as he looked down at the pile of blonde that laid at his feet, his hair now hanging at his shoulders.

“She’ll still love you, don’t you worry about that,” piped up Bucky from his corner of the bathroom.

“James is right,” came the quieter response from Peggy as she forced his head to look straight at the mirror as she clipped the rest off. “Time for the trimmer,” she paused for a moment as she met Steve’s eyes in the mirror. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” and with that she started carefully cutting the hair off.

It didn’t take as long as he expected it would and soon he was sporting a nice new haircut, one that made him feel comfortable. “How are you going to approach your mother, Steve?”

“I have no fucking clue, but I’ll figure something out between now and when she gets home in three hours.”

* * *

“It looks fake.”

“That’s because it is, dumb ass,” came Bucky’s immediate response to Steve whining about the wig they had grabbed at the Halloween store. “ _But_ it will serve it’s purpose well enough.”

“Right,” he looked down at the hair littered sink, frowning.

“What’s eatin’ at you? You’ve been down in the dumps for weeks, so what’s up?”

“I-I know we’re dating now and I shouldn’t still be hurt over what happened between Peggy and I because I am with you, but–” he drew in a shaky breath. “I just kind of wish things could have worked out between us. I know she’s a lesbian and that she tried to make things work between us. I just– I know we have a thing, Buck, but I  _do_ miss her. I know I shouldn’t say that and I’m sorry. I just… I can’t seem to stop talking about it and I’m really sorry.” When he looked up the  _other_ brunette in his life had a look of pure shock. “God, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Stop, Steve. Don’t be sorry. I know you and Peggy dated for a  _long time_ and I don’t expect you to just get over it in three months. I don’t expect you to get over it in six. Just, promise me that you will do what makes  _you_ happy, not what you think’ll make me happy or those around you happy. Do what makes you happy, please. If breaking up with me and being single will make you happy, do that.”

Steve knew that whatever Bucky planned to say next went out the window when Sarah’s voice rang out, calling for  _her._ “Do you want me to go with you?”


End file.
